


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Chelli Lona Aphra/Jyn Erso

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [19]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Doctor Aphra (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: You must know that a jealous heart will always trap the light: They're all thieves and scoundrels, but it's good until it goes bad.





	

Jyn dated Aphra dated Sana dated Han dated Lando dated Jyn, and the circle went on and on in a complicated mess of schemes and hormones and _need_ , homeless space bisexual punks with too many desires and too few opportunities to tie themselves down to anything as fake as politics or monogamy or the law.

"We protect each other," Aphra said to Jyn, mouth moving against the scars inside Jyn's naked upper arm on a mattress rented with buggy credits on the Lower Levels. 

And they did, kisses sharp as their shooting skills.

Until Aphra left Jyn behind on Wobani.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "You must know that a jealous heart will always trap the light."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
